She Didn't Have Time
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to Whiskey Lullaby. The link to that story will be put inside of here. Millicent had somethings she didn't tell Blaise... one was a bit major. I put it as Millicent and other character because I don't want to give it away. [[Song Fic]] Please RR!
1. She Didn't Have Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I never will... sadly. Or the song I don't own that either. (She didn't have time: Terri Clark)

A/N This is a sequel to Whiskey Lullaby, the link is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy this. If you see anything wrong or a type-o please tell me so I can fix it up!

Jessie

_**

* * *

**_

She didn't have time

_**He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said 'you're better off without me.  
I'm not what you need'  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that'**_

Millicent leaned against the rail of her porch, she missed Blaise, Pansy, and Draco so much. She didn't cry anymore though, when would she have time?

She remembered the night of Pansy's funeral very well... the time before they actually got there.

_Blaise stood on the pourch looking into the distance. He sighed and turned up to where Millicent stood. _

_"Milly, don't you think your better off without me?" He asked._

_"What?" Millicent asked in shock._

_"I mean... I'm not... I'm not what you need... you need a man to be there for you... and I got with Pansy..." Blaise held back tears._

_"Blaise! I love you! When you were with Pansy we were hardly considered a couple." Millicent told him._

_"I love you too Millicent..." Blaise sighed. "Thats why I should say goodbye." he added quietly. _

_Millicent didn't catch his last remark._

_Blaise grabbed his broom, "Goodbye." He told her. _

_"Where are you going?" Millicent demanded._

_"Pansy's funeral." Blaise said._

_Millicent nodded. "I'll meet you there." She said._

_Blaise slowly nodded. "Really Milly... you would be better off without me... I'm not what you need..." Blaise got on his broom. He flew off into the air without looking back._

Millicent sighed, little did she know that was the last goodbye he would ever say to her.

She replayed that moment in her head wondering if he ever loved her, or if her mother was right. If they both were right. Would she be better off if she never met him, maybe he wasn't what she needed at all. Maybe that whole relationship was a mistake. She started to think a complete stranger would have cared more than to just leave her alone after proposing to her, after everything they have been through.

**_  
_**  
**_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time _**

Millicent heard a baby cry from inside the house and all of a sudden she knew, it wasn't a mistake.

She walked into the house. She saw her small baby laying in her crib.

Her daughter was born premature due to all the stress Millicent put herself under shopping for the baby, working at a few different shops in Diagon Alley. Millicent worked up to the day she had Katherine Reign Zabani.

Katherine was a miracle baby as the healers called her.

She had stopped breathing once. Luckily a healer was near-by and saw Katherine before it was too late.

Millicent searched for a moment for a pink blanket she bought her child. Katherine's body temperture wasn't that of a normal baby, her immune system was weak still.

She found the blanket. She wrapped her little child up just tight enough. Millicent held Katherine close to her and rocked her gently.

Her mind wandered again.

_Millicent sat in the Slytherin girls dorm at Hogwarts with her friend Pansy. _

_"When I have my baby, I'm going to take care of it. I'm not going to be like those mothers who have the child and hire help." Pansy told her friend proudly._

_"I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I watched my child grow up without a mother, my mother was so busy when I was a girl I had little time with her." Millicent said._

_Pansy nodded. "I know... our mothers did alot for us though." Pansy said._

_"I know..." Millicent said quietly._

_"Oh, come on Milly, lets not get depressed here!" Pansy told her. _

_Millicent smiled. "What would you name your child?" she asked._

_"Katherine- hopefully Malfoy!" Pansy squealed._

_Millicent smiled. _

_"What about you?" Pansy asked._

_"I like the name Reign... I know its stupid!" Millicent laughed._

_Pansy laughed too. "Hey! I have an idea!" Pansy said. She reached under her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She began to write. "Lets sign a promise, to always be there for our kids, and each other. To raise our kids even if they are completely unraiseable!"._

_"Is that a word?" Millicent asked._

_"It is now!" Pansy told her. _

_Millicent laughed and the girls signed a contract._

Millicent shut her eyes. She missed the times her and Pansy sat around and just- talked. She could have let these memories take the power over her.

Katherine began to fall asleep.

Millicent smiled at her baby.

But she didn't have the time.

**_She got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said 'you gotta get outta the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new' _**

As Katherine got older, Millicent's trust fund had run dry.

She had to get another job. Millicent didn't want to leave her baby. She had to for Katherine.

So Millicent got a babysitter for days.

Millicent worked for a tailor, She worked in the back with other people packaging the clothing gently.

One night she came home to see her babysitter sleeping on the couch. Her aging child slept on the sitter's chest. Millicent felt tears forming her in her eyes, she knew she couldn't cry, she had to wake up the babysitter, take her daughter up to her crib, and go to bed. Start the day over again.. "I don't have time for my own daughter..." Millicent said quietly.

She awoke the young girl with a gently shake. "I'm home." She told the girl.

The girl sat up. "Gee, I'm sorry Mrs. Zabini, I must have dosed off. Little Katherine is quiet the cuddler isn't she?"

"Yes, she is... thanks again." Millicent handed the girl some money as her payment.

The girl smiled. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked.

Millicent replied with a nod.

The girl disapereated with a pop.

Katherine yawned in Millicents arms.

Millicent sighed. She realized what hte baby sitter had called her. 'Mrs. Zabini.'. Millicent looked at a picture on the mantle of her and Blaise. Millicent sighed again. "I miss you Blaise, I really wish you were here...".

She tried to push that out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here that much." Millicent told her child.

Katherine looked up at her mother.

"One day you'll understand." Millicent told her- more to reassure herself not her child.

"Goo Mama" Katherine said.

Millicent tickled her daughter. "Are you calling me a GooeyMom!" She said.

Katherine giggled.

"Hmf." Millicent faked a pout. Katherine laughed at her mother. She reached out and grabbed her nose.

"Honk." Millicent said her nose held tightly by her daughter. Millicent sighed suddenly, "I wish I had more time for you." She said.

Katherine cocked her head.

Millicent brushed her daughters hair with her fingers. "Alright, enough play time, its bed time." Millicent said.

Katherine grabbed onto her mothers shirt as they went upstairs.

Millicent placed her daughter in her crib. Millicent smiled as her daughter's eyes closed.

"You grow up to fast." She whispered.

Millicent walked into her room. She smiled at a reciever she had put in, it was done by magic, she could hear her daughter and if something happened a image would pop up on the screen. She heard her daughter coo in her sleep.

She fell into a restless sleep. She kept dreaming of the past.

She awoke quickly hearing a knock at her door. She stumbled down stairs. She opened the door to see who it was. "

Milly!" A voice cried. A set of arms wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you! I just heard about everything!"

"Daph!" Millicent asked in shock.

Daphine nodded. "Greengrass is back." She laughed. "I'm so sorry about Pans, Drake, and Blaise- I wish I was here!" Daphine said her voice getting low. "I did get my traveling in though..." Daphine added.

"Thats great." Millicent nodded with a yawn.

"Tired already?" Daphine asked.

"What do you mean already?" Millicent asked in confusion.

"Its barely a quater past nine!" Daphine said looking at her watch.

"Oh..." Millicent replied.

"Care to let me in?" Daphine asked.

Millicent let her in and poured a glass of tea, the two caught up.

Daphine noticed a baby toy on the floor. She picked it up. "New hobbies or new additions?" Daphine asked.

Millicent took the toy with a laugh. "New additions." She told her.

"Whose the lucky man?" Daphine asked curiously.

Millicent didn't answer at first. "Blaise..." She said.

"Oh honey-" She began.

"He didn't know. Its fine, me and Katherine are getting threw." Millicent told her.

"Alone?" Daphine asked

Millicent nodded.

"Honey you need to get out and meet someone new! You shouldn't raise her alone, its going to be to hard on you." Daphine said.

"Who wants a baby thats not theres anymore? Besides, I don't have the time." Millicent told her friend.

**_She could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time _**

Katherine grew up too fast, she was a young five year old now.

Daphine helped her out as much as she could, but she had a family of her own now. She always suggested Millicent go out one night.

Millicent couldn't, she honestly didn't have time. When she had her days off she had to take her daughter to Ballet. Katherine was getting really good.

She was a busy little girl, Ballet on Mondays and Wednessdays.

Piano on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Little leauge quidditch practice on Fridays, sometimes on Tuesday crowding Piano. Games were always on Saturdays.

Millicent had trouble keeping up with work sometimes. 'Better than loosing touch with Katherine.' Millicent thought. She remembered her promise she made with her bestfriend once more. She sighed.

It was Sunday, Millicent had to work.

Katherine stayed at Daphine's house for the day.

Millicent kept thinking about taking some time off, time to go out with Daphine and the girls. She shook the idea off, where could she even find time to think about it.

She was too busy, she had too many responsibilities.

Millicent brushed her light brown hair into a pony tail with a sigh.

Life was passing her by, her friends were getting older, having families, being happy, having better jobs. All she could do was watch now.

She couldn't get a better job because she would have to work more hours. She finally had her schedule organized so she could spend time with Katherine.

Millicent looked at the clock it was lunch time. She looked at everything left on her load to package. It looked like she didn't have time for lunch either.

_**Not time where woud she find the time**_

_**To trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time but yes have coffee with the man  
who got her tire fixed  
she was thinking 'gosh, he's handsome'  
when he asked do you have kids?**_

Millicent finally finnished work.

Her boss approached her. "Millicent, come here." He said.

Millicent walked up to him.

"I know you have a daughter but I can't let you leave. I need you to make a delivery for me." He told her.

"But- thats not my department-" Millicent tried to get out of it.

"I know, but your such a good worker. I'll pay you over time. Your the only one left here- do you have a car?" he asked her.

Millicent nodded. She took out car keys she had borrowed off Daphine to take Katherine to a quidditch game the night before.

"Be safe kid." her boss said.

"I'm no kid." Millicent smiled.

She went out to the parking lot and found the Daphine's car. She drove it out of the parking lot.

"It's March 28th at 5:30 pm, now let us hit you with some of our best tunes." The radio sounded.

Millicent shut it off. March 28th was her birthday, her 27th birthday today, the day Blaise proposed to her, and the day they planned to marry- 'Exactly a year after the proposal' Blaise told her. Millicent was lost in thoughts. All of a sudden she saw a traffic jam forming infront of her, she desided to pull off to a near by outlet. She turned into the parking lot only to see it was crowded also. She sighed March 28th hadn't been a good day for her since Blaise's suicide.

The car seemed to be limping. Millicent pulled into a parking space. She got out and saw one of her tires dangerously low, and the cap to the tire missing. She kicked the car.

She laid on the car not facing the world. "I don't have time for this!" She yelled.

A hand touched her shoulder gently.

Millicent jumped and looked to see a man standing there.

"I can fix that." The man said with a smile. Millicent didn't recognize him at first. He had brown hair, jelled neatly. His eyes sparkled when he saw who it was. "Milly?" He said.

Millicent took a better look at him. "Theo!" She asked.

Theodore Nott smiled, he hugged her. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Alright, just this bloody car." Millicent said.

"I didn't know you drove a muggle car." Theo said.

"I'm not too good at it apparently." Millicent joked.

Theo smiled. "I'll fix that tire- if you promise to come with me for a coffee. We have a lot to catch up on." Theo told her.

'You don't have time.' Millicent thought. Her mouth didn't say what her head thought. "Alright." She said.

Theo fixed the tire up. Millicent handed him what he needed.

Theo got up whipping his hands off on a towel. "All fixed." He told her.

Millicent smiled. "Thanks." She said.

They went to a near by coffee shop. Talked about what happened over the years. How each other took their friends deaths.

"Oh, Happy Birthday by the way." Theo told her. "I didn't know I'd see you- or I'd have a present." He added.

"This is present enough." Millicent told him. 'Gosh, he's handsome!' Millicent thought dreamily.

"Do you have kids?" Theo asked.

Millicent looked up from her coffee.

**_She could've lied  
but she didnt have time  
all she said was 'she's five'  
he said 'I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?'  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time _**

'Don't lie!' She thought to herself. 'But what if he leaves?' She asked herself. Millicent shook off that arguement. "She's five." She told him.

Theo smiled. "I saw the car seat, I love kids." He told her.

Millicent smiled.

"Does she have your eyes?" Theo asked staring deeply into her cheasnut brown eyes.

Millicent blushed a bright shade of pink and nodded. "She has Blaise's expressions down to a T though." Millicent said.

Theo smiled.

They talked for hours on end. Millicent knew she didn't have time for this- but she didn't care. They talked about everything and when one would think they would be done, they started talking again. Millicent told Theo about thes story she began to write about Draco and Pansy, how she and Blaise were going to write it. After his suicide, she added onto the story.

"I'd like to read it." Theo told her.

Millicent blushed. "Its not very well written... and I don't want to depress you." She said.

Theo stared deep into her eyes. "As long as your with me, I won't be depressed."

Millicent couldn't help but blush more.

**_She could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_**

Millicent brought Theo with her to drop off the delivery and took him to pick up Katherine.

They stood on Daphine's porch.

"She's beautiful." He said.

Millicent nodded.

"Mommy, whose this?" Katherine asked.

"My names Theo." he said.

"Are you my daddy?" Katherine asked.

A tear fell from Millicent's eye. For the first time in a long time, she had the time to cry.

Theo smiled at Katherine smally. "I'm not your daddy, but I knew him well. He loved your mommy" Theo looked at Millicent. "I see why." he said.

Millicent looked at him.

"Are you gunna kiss her?" Katherine asked.

Theo laughed. "I bet Daph lets her watch to much TV." He said.

"Are you gunna kiss her?" Millicent asked.

"If she wants to kiss me." He said.

Millicent smiled. "I think she does." She said.

Theo pulled Millicent to him and kissed her.

Katherine giggled.

Daphine looked at the window and smiled. "Not having time finnally turned out to be a good." She said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, please review! If there is anything that needs fixing tell me please! 

If I come up with an idea for a sequel I may write one to this also.

Jessie


	2. Whiskey Lullaby link

This is a sequel to Whiskey Lullaby, like I said I'd post the link- and here it is!

http/ 


End file.
